ES & BJ Don't have a title yet
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Just a story with EmmaShal and BrennanJesse. It has no real plot or anything.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Pairing: Emma/Shal Brennan/Jesse

AN: This fic is dedicated to Darnella who so kindly asked me to write a fic with both E/S and B/J. I hope you'll like it…Tell me if ya all want more 'cause I'm not sure what I think about it, but then again I'm always told that I'm negative to my own work so...Just tell me if it sucked okay?

"Adam would totally die if he knew we were here," Emma said in a childish voice, taking Shalimar's hand. "Not to mention the boys."

"Then it's a good thing they're not here."

Emma looked concerned at Shalimar when she heard the harsh tone in her voice. She saw no irony or joy in the ferals face. Emma realized that Shalimar clearly wasn't as cool or eager to do this as she was. In fact she seemed kinda nervous and insecure.

"It's okay if you don't wanna do this. We can just go home or to another club."

Shalimar stopped and looked at her. She could see that Emma was trying to hide her disappointment and felt a sting of guilt.

"I don't want to go home Emma. It's just that like you said, it would be a total shock for everyone if they knew we were here, not to mention why."

"I get it. Let's just find another club okay, and then we can have fun."

"No, I think this club is perfect. You've been looking forward to this for days and I'm not gonna ruin your night just because I'm a chicken when it comes to this."

"Honey, you're not ruining my life, you never could. If you don't feel ready for this, then I'm not ready for this. And by the way, you're not a chicken…you're a cat."

Shalimar moved closer to Emma and took a hold of Emma's face and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I'm ready." She gave Emma a quick kiss and took her hand as she started walking again.

Emma smiled as she followed the feral.

"Just promise me that you won't run away with any of the girls in there."

"I promise."

-----

"Hey Bren, where's Shal and Emma?"

Jesse was standing in Brennan's door.

"I don't know, out somewhere."

"Do you want to go out? There's a new club opening today. I've already talked to Adam and he says it's okay."

Brennan turned and noticed Jesse had already made himself ready to go out. He couldn't stop his belly from jumping excitedly when he saw him.

"Sure, let me just freshen up a little."

"Okay, just hurry."

As Jesse left, Brennan tried to decide what he should wear. His choice fell on a pair of leather pants with a slightly look through shirt that looked sexy, but at the same time tough. Then he went to meet up with Jesse.

-----

"This place is huge."

"Yeah, but the best thing is that in here we don't have to hide that we're together."

Shalimar looked at Emma and could see how relieved Emma was. It seemed like this was the first time Emma could really relax and be comfortable with being around Shalimar with other people. Shalimar understood how Emma felt though. It was always a little tense between them whenever the guys where around and it was hard not being able to stay close to Emma or to touch her because someone was always watching. She knew that in here they could do the same things normal couples did and no one would care. And she certainly wasn't gonna let that opportunity slip away.

She grabbed Emma around the waist and pulled her closer so they're bodies were touching and then she leaned in to kiss her. Shalimar carefully sucked and nipped at Emma's bottom lip and it didn't take long before Emma answered by pulling out her tongue, which Shalimar started sucking at too. After a while they pulled away for air and they locked eyes. None of the girls could keep the smile from their faces.

"Looks like you've gotten rid of your uncertainty Miss Fox."

"I'm glad you took me here Miss DeLauro."

They both laughed before Emma took Shalimar's arm and guided her towards the bar.

"Let's buy some drinks shall we?"

-----

"Wow, this place is huge. Look at all these people. It's definitely worth the waiting."

"Yep, lot's of people in here. Want a drink?"

"Sure." Brennan looked at Jesse and noticed that he looked nervous.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, let's find something to drink."

-----

Shalimar and Emma had found a table and were sitting close to each other.

"So you don't regret going here?"

"No, Emma, I told you it's great. Besides, being with you in public is fun, especially when you can do whatever you feel like."

"And what would that be?"

They both smiled at each other before leaning in and starting a kiss that soon got heated as they let their tongues play, hands moving over the other persons body.

Emma was receiving some arousing feelings from Shalimar, but was stopped as she felt Shalimar move away from her.

She opened her eyes and gave Shalimar a questioning look.

Shalimar looked at her and then over to the bar. Emma let her own eyes follow Shalimar's as she gazed upon Brennan and Jesse ordering drinks.

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

Emma barely picked up a low growl from Shalimar. Usually she thought it was funny how the feral would always do that when she was irritated or frustrated, but she was too busy feeling shocked. The shock soon turned to fear as she realized that they where in a gay bar and that the boys, or more Brennan, probably would freak if they saw them here.

"Shit, what are we gonna do, Shal?"

"Nothing. I'm sure they know this is a gay bar. I never thought about the fact that they might be gay."

"I don't think Brennan is gay Shal and when they see us they're gonna be pissed."

"I thought you wanted to be able to be with me in public?"

"Yeah, but not in front of the guys. We have to think about what's the best for the team, and I don't think this is gonna help."

"Relax, honey."

Shalimar saw that Brennan had started looking over the crowd and soon his eyes fell upon Shalimar. They both smiled at each other as Brennan signalized for Jesse to follow him over to Shal and Emma.

"What a coincidence. My two favourite girls are at the same place as we are. Must be faith." Brennan grinned as he sat down beside Shalimar.

"Why do you look so down Emma?" Jesse said as he sat down beside her.

Emma raised her eyebrows before leaning over, whispering in his ear: "I could ask you why you're so nervous, but I'm not."

Jesse tensed as he heard Emma.

"And why am I…nervous?" He whispered back without looking her in the eyes.

"I don't think Brennan has realized that this is a gay bar yet. When are you going to tell him?"

"I didn't know this was a gay bar" Jesse nervously stated.

"Right and I've never been a telempath…Stop lying and pull yourself together Jesse. It might work out you know, just look at Shal and me."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing Bren, Jesse and I were just talking about the people in this place. Don't you think they're acting kinda strange?"

Brennan looked over the crowd again and his jaw slightly dropped.

"This is a gay bar isn't it?"

"Sure looks like it" Shal said in her usual you-should-have-known kind of tone.

Brennan looked from Shalimar to Emma and back to Shalimar again.

"You two…"

He didn't seem to find words so he turned to Jesse instead.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That they're…this is a gay bar?"

"Are you okay?"

Brennan seemed to be paler than usual and was starting to look like he wanted to get out of there.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." He answered before stumbling away as fast as possible.

Jesse gave Emma a hurt and sorry look before taking of after Brennan.

Emma sighed and turned her attention towards Shalimar.

"What do you think?"

"Well, he definitely wasn't prepared for the us thing and not really for the gay thing either. Do you think he's in denial?"

"In denial of what, honey?"

"The gay thing of course."

"I've never said Brennan was gay and I don't think he'll deny that we're together."

"Come on, all the butch and I love hot women thing he's got going, I never bought it."

"You never bought it because you're gay sweetie, but a lot of people actually have that kind of attitude and lifestyle; they're men for Christ sake."

"I'm bi thanks, and don't you start lecturing me young lady. I've met and been with more men than you have."

"Yeah, probably more women too," Emma answered giggling.

"Are you implying something, coward?"

"Of course not, Casanova."

"That's it, you are going to regret that when we get home."

"Really? And how are you going to punish me?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I won't kiss you or have sex with you for a week."

Emma let out a short laugh at the same time as she was moving closer to Shalimar. She positioned herself on Shalimar's lap so she straddled her and leaned closer.

"Fine with me. I'm not the one with the continuous need of…release." The last word she whispered into Shalimar's ear and she couldn't hold her smile as she knew she would be winning side of this argument.

She continued whispering in Shalimar's ear at the same time as she pushed her body as tight against the feral as she could.

"If it gets hard I can just pleasure myself. Don't you just hear it when I'm touching myself and thinking about you?"

She felt how the feral was starting to get uneasy and she easily picked up the growing arousal in her girlfriend. She decided to take full advantage of the situation and started moaning into Shal's ear. "Oh, Shal…Oh, yes…God, Shal…Oh…"

That was more than Shalimar could handle as her eyes turned golden yellow and the arousal made her feel like she was going to explode. She took a firm grip around Emma's neck and forced their lips together and pushed her tongue inside Emma's mouth. Their tongues battled for domination for a while before they had to brake apart for air. As Emma locked eyes with the feral, Shalimar's eyes where still yellow and when Shal spoke, her voice was husky from pure lust.

"We really need to get home. Fast."

"What about my punishment?" Emma said innocently while she had a wicked smile.

"I'll find another punishment, but right now I have other, more important needs than revenge."

"How can I say no to an invitation like that when you have that look and radiate those feelings?"

"You can't. Let's go."

-----

"Brennan, wait." Jesse called as he tried to catch up with Brennan.

"Come on man, what's up?"

Brennan turned and Jesse saw that he was angry.

"Did everyone except me know that Shal and Emma are together?"

"What?"

"Did you know?"

"Well, kinda."

"What about Adam?"

"I don't know."

"Why does everybody keep secrets from me?"

"Brennan everyone have secrets, including you."

"What's you're secret, that you're gay too?"

It sounded a lot more accusing than Brennan had attended to and even though he didn't mean to sound so angry, it made him mad that he had been so clueless and that his team-members apparently didn't trust him.

Jesse got a hurt look when Brennan spat the words and stayed silent.

Brennan realised what he'd said and cursed himself for doing so.

"I need to get home." Brennan said before walking away. This time Jesse didn't try to follow.

-----

Shalimar practically ran through Sanctuary, dragging Emma after her. When they got to Emma's door, she ripped it open, pushed Emma inside and locked the door. Before Emma had time to react, the feral was by her side and pushed her backwards, making her fall onto the bed.

Emma pushed Shalimar to the side so she could be on top. Then she stopped and looked into the ferals glowing eyes.

"I need you to slow down Shal."

"Why? I really want you Emma, I want to fuck you." Shalimar's voice was husky.

"And I don't okay. You're scaring me when you're all animalistic."

"I'm sorry." Shalimar's eyes turned back to normal and she got a pained, yet angry expression.

She pushed Emma of her and got up.

"In case you forgot, you were the one that started this and I can't help being a feral."

"I know that, it's just-"

"It's just nothing Em. Why is everything always about how you want it? Why are you so scared?"

"It's not only about what I want."

"Yes it is. You didn't want to tell the guys we were together, so we didn't. And then you suddenly wanted to go to a gay bar so we could show that we were together, and we did. And now you want to control how I feel and how we're going to have sex. I just don't get you sometimes. What's with all the insecurities?"

"First of all it was a mutual decision to not tell the guys about us. Second, I'm not saying how we're supposed to have sex, I'm just telling you that I can't have out-of-control, casual, rough sex. And third, I'm insecure because you are much more experienced and because you like it when it's wild and uncontrolled and that scares me because I don't know if you have enough control to stop if you start."

"Oh, thanks for all the confidence."

Shalimar angrily walked to the door and ripped it open, breaking the lock in the process.

"Where are you going? Shalimar, come back here."

Shalimar just kept walking away.

"I'm sorry okay!" Emma shouted after her, but got no response.

-----

"Brennan, do you want to train with me? I need to burn some energy."

"Shal, are you okay?"

"No, can we fight please."

"Okay."

--

"Give me everything you've got."

"Are you sure, I mean-"was all Brennan managed to say before Shalimar attacked him, throwing punches in high speed. He tried to block them, but failed and got a few hits that took the breath out of him.

He fell to the ground, heaving for his breath.

"Jesus, Shal. What's the matter with you," he choked out.

"Come on, don't be such a baby Bren, fight."

"Shalimar!"

She turned to the voice and saw an angry Adam closing up on them."

"You need to calm down."

"We're just training Adam."

"Really? Looks more like fighting to me, but who exactly are you fighting? Brennan or Emma?"

"What are you talking about," she said angrily.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" she said agitated.

"About why you were fighting with Emma?"

"No, forget it. I'll take a trip outside, get some fresh air."

"Don't do anything stupid or rash Shalimar."

Brennan got up from the ground, holding around his ribs.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know Brennan, but I don't like how this is affecting her."

"How what is affecting her?"

"Being with Emma. I think it just adds to the growing problem of her increasing feral side."

"You mean she's turning more feral than she already is?"

"Maybe. I can't be sure until I've ran a few tests. That reminds me that I have to get back to the lab."

Adam turned to leave, but Brennan stopped him.

"Hey Adam. How long have you known about them?"

"A couple of months."

"What? Was I the only one that didn't know?"

"Yeah apparently."

-----

As Brennan walked to his room, he noticed Jesse's door was open.

"Hey," Brennan said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Look man, I'm sorry about earlier. It all just came as a shock and I wasn't prepared. I acted like an idiot."

"Yeah, you did." Jesse said with a half smile.

"I wanted to apologize and ask if we could, you know, let it go and be friends."

"Sure, as long as you're cool with it."

"I don't mind at all. Can I join you?"

"Yeah."

Brennan sat down in a chair and let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked concerned.

"Shalimar had a fight with Emma, so she pretty much kicked my ass."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

-----

"Hey Adam."

"Shalimar, I want to run some tests on you."

"I'm fine okay. It will all be back to normal soon."

"I don't know Shalimar, I'm starting to get worried about you."

"I'm telling you, I'll be fine. I just had a fight with Emma and I'm in heat."

"Oh, so you and Emma-" Adam looked away, uncomfortable.

"Nothing has happened with me and Emma. She doesn't even know I'm in heat and she's not gonna know either. She's freaking enough over my feral part already."

"Is that what the problem between you two is about?"

"No, well yeah, kinda."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it, make her understand?"

"I don't know Adam. All I know is that things have been pretty tense between us for a while and I don't think very rational when I'm like this."

"Do you know why it's tense?"

"Not really."

"You two really need to talk to each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll talk to her in a week, when the heat is over."

"No, I think you should do it right now."

"But-"

"No but. You two obviously have problems that need to be discussed…And you can look at it as training."

"What training?" She asked annoyed.

Adam avoided eye contact. "To control yourself under these…circumstances."

"Wow, you have just as much confidence in me as Emma do."

"It's not about if I trust you or not. You know I'd lay my life in your hands without hesitation. I just want you to talk this out with Emma. I think you should tell her how your situation is. The worst thing that will happen is that she'll continue to be angry with you."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks Adam." Shalimar headed towards the doors.

"And Shalimar?"

"What?"

"A good way to start the conversation is by apologising."

"For what?" She said quickly.

"Just say that you're sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." She turned and continued to walk.

"It's not like it's my fault," she said under her breath.

-----

Shalimar knocked hard at Emma's door.

"No." Emma shouted.

"I need to talk to you."

I don't want to." Emma said back.

Shalimar knew that Emma stood just inside the door and she let out a loud sigh as she leaned against it.

"Please, baby, I'm here to apologise."

The door quickly swung open and Shalimar fell forward, but she immediately got up again.

She looked at Emma and saw that she had been crying and she felt a sting of guilt run through her body. She hated when the psionic was sad and it was even worse when she knew she had caused her the pain.

"It's getting late Shal, so you better hurry."

Shalimar winced when she heard the harsh tone, but move past Emma nonetheless and sat down in a chair. Emma sat down on her bed and looked at the feral with a curious face that she tried her best to hide.

"I'm sorry that I said those things earlier, it's just that I felt…attacked I guess, because we haven't really talked much about our relationship and therefore I don't think you know how complicated things are for me right now."

"What is complicated Shalimar?"

The blonde was relieved that Emma had moved over to a softer tone.

Shalimar looked down to the ground as she felt embarrassed about discussing this with anyone. She knew how hard it was for Adam to talk to her about this, but if she was going to tell Emma she would have to be even more open. She was afraid of how the psionic would react to it all.

"Well, there kinda are some difficulties with my…feral part."

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

Shalimar moved her gaze to Emma and saw the concern on her girlfriend's face.

"Everything is fine, it's just that being half animal gives me certain side effects and they're not all good. You know enhanced strength and speed, heightened senses, acting on instinct instead of being rational, heat…"

"What did you say?"

"Enhanced strength and speed?"

"No, the last part."

"Oh, umm, I said…" She looked away from Emma again as her cheeks started to burn. "…heat."

"Heat? As in heightened sexual period kind of heat?"

Emma felt how ashamed and embarrassed Shalimar felt and got worried because the blonde avoided eye contact.

"You're right, it's late. I should probably let you get to bed."

Shalimar quickly rose from the chair and walked towards the door.

When Emma saw this she jumped of from bed and took a hold of the ferals arm to keep her from running away.

"Hey, it's okay. I think we should continue to talk."

"I don't feel like talking anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Because it's not like this is gonna make any difference. You made it pretty clear that you want more than to just fuck and-"

"About that. I didn't really mean it, it just came out because I was taken of guard earlier. It's just that I sensed something different in you and it scared me I guess."

"Exactly and you're not going to stop being uncomfortable with it."

"But I'm not uncomfortable with it, I just freaked out because you're…more experienced and so confident with what you want."

This time it was Emma who stared at the floor, blushing.

"Are you kidding me? Why now? It's not like we haven't had enough sex the past few months."

"I know, it's just that there's a difference between making love and…fucking."

"Emma there's nothing to be scared about okay? All this time that we've been together you have been amazing and believe me you are definitely not bad. It's all about feeling comfortable with the person you're doing it with and I don't think you could do anything wrong because I adore every part of you. I'm with you because I'm in love with the whole you, both the good and the bad and even the bad is good."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seem you so mushy before."

"And nobody else will either, only you, because you're the woman I love."

"Are you in heat?"

"Way to ruin the moment Emma."

"Are you?"

"Yes, why?"

"So you're just saying this to get in my pants?"

Shalimar looked at the playful smile Emma had and smiled herself.

"Always, but I don't have problems with saying it when I'm not in heat either."

"Good 'cause I'm counting on it." Emma said before leaning close to Shalimar and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

-----

"Do you think Shal and Emma are still fighting?" Brennan said as he eyed the molecular.

"Well, I haven't heard any screams for help so they have probably made up again."

"Yeah, good point. Guess I'm not gonna interrupt them then."

Brennan locked eyes with Jesse and they both stared at each other.

After a while Brennan cleared his throat and tried to get up from the chair, but was stopped by the pain in his ribs. Jesse hurried over to give him a helping hand.

"I should probably get some rest, it's pretty late, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Jesse studied Brennan as he walked out of the room.

----- 


End file.
